


For you, I'll win

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, but better I hope, football au, inspired by rawraau art AGAIN, like a sports anime, tournament training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: "This one's for you, Lee Donghyuck!" Number 2 yelled from the middle of the field. The cheers in the outdoor stadium died down, and Donghyuck turned his head to the source of the voice. The red-clothed boy ran across the AstroTurf, his shoes brushing against the artificial grass, and fake dirt flew into the air. Donghyuck held his breath and watched as the boy raised his foot, his red cheeks puffing out a deep breath, and he finally landed a kick on the ball.And he missed.God...I wanna change my fucking name, Donghyuck thought.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	For you, I'll win

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic inspired by Rawraau's art. I just really like her stuff, and whenever I see it I think of a story line and poof here I am. But since I know nothing about basketball and have spent years loving football, I decided to change the sport. It isn't based entirely on the sport, football is just a side theme. And I'm talking about football, not rugby.

"This one's for you, Lee Donghyuck!" Number 2 yelled from the middle of the field. The cheers in the outdoor stadium died down, and Donghyuck turned his head to the source of the voice. The red-clothed boy ran across the AstroTurf, his shoes brushing against the artificial grass, and fake dirt flew into the air. Donghyuck held his breath and watched as the boy raised his foot, his red cheeks puffing out a deep breath, and he finally landed a kick on the ball. 

And he missed.

A loud round of laughter exploded in the small stadium, and Donghyuck could feel eyes burning into his back. He held his face in his hands, cheeks burning from embarrassment, and eyes shut in an attempt to pretend he wasn't the one the player had called out for.

_God...I wanna change my fucking name._

"When will he learn?" Jaemin sighed besides Donghyuck, placing his arm on the railing and leaning forward, the smirk on his face contrasting the few words he was using to console Donghyuck. "It's been a whole year and he's still bad at football."

"He'll never get good," Donghyuck said, dragging his hands down his face, wiping away the sweat he gained only from watching the match, and then glanced over at Jaemin, almost wanting to slap the smile he had. "He doesn't practice, and he doesn't even know the basic rules of football. Did you know, he still has no idea what the offside rule stands for, and the definition is in its name!"

"Calm down Hyuckie," Jaemin chuckled, patting his back with his soft hands, yet causing a stinging sensation to flood the blonde’s muscles. "He'll learn soon."

"Soon? Please, Jaemin, it's been a year," Donghyuck rolled his eyes, before getting up from his seat. He didn't even know why he came to the matches they had against other schools, especially since his school’s team was absolute trash. 

When he joined his school, his hopes and expectations were above the roof. Donghyuck had entered his class, excited to find out where to sign up for the football team, only to discover that the team only consisted of senior members. But that didn't stop him, no, he went to the sports hall, his blood pumping with happiness (because when he was younger he wasn't allowed to join any teams due to bullying - but that's for another day) and when he entered, he came to face a group of guys laying on the floor, phones glued to their hands and eyes sleepily shifting over to him.

The amount of anger Donghyuck felt, finding out that the football team had no players that actually cared for the sport, was too much for him to handle at once. Just as he was about to snap at the guys sprawled across the floor, another guy appeared, jumping up and down in cute black shorts and a white shirt. He ran into the hall, skipping with a large smile on his face, and a football held tightly in his hands. 

"Hyung!" He had yelled, taking a big jump and landing beside the group of guys. "Come on, let's play!"

Donghyuck watched from the door as one of the shortest males of the group pulled up the players to their feet, the grin on his face warming them all up. The ball was placed in the middle of the pitch, and immediately the guys had jumped into position. Donghyuck felt his heart beat faster as he watched the same cute boy walk up to the ball, his hair bouncing with every step and the smile on his face long gone. He looked hot (but Donghyuck never said that).

The whistle blew (and only now did Donghyuck realise that there was someone standing near the side of the hall and was probably the team's manager), and the players ran out of position, dashing straight for the ball. It only took five seconds for Donghyuck's excitement to die down, as he saw one of the players run straight for the cute boy, and just as it looked as if he was going to tackle him and get the ball, he dipped his arms down, squeezing them between the small gap in the boys arms and tickling him. 

The laughs of the cute boy were heard in the hall, and Donghyuck watched in shock as the rest of the players kicked the ball around, their feet barely touching the spotted surface and their control was basically non-existent. 

"Hey! Who are you?" The other boy (who Donghyuck later found out was named Taeil) had asked Donghyuck, jogging up to him whilst wiping away the tears that formed in his eyes when he was watching the players. "Are you interested in joining the football club?"

"What," Donghyuck had remained frozen on his spot, staring at the shorter boy with confusion, and shock (because how were they called the football team with no talent nor skill?) "This is the football team?"

"Yeah! And—" The small boy suddenly disappeared from Donghyuck sight, and the cute one replaced his spot. He leaned forward, tilting his head to the side as he examined Donghyuck's face, and as much as Donghyuck wanted to move away, he didn't want the latter to assume he was intimidated by their lack of distance.

"You're cute," The boy blurted out, his cheeks heat up as the words escaped his mouth, but his eyes showed no sign of regret. "I'm Mark, what's your name?"

"Donghyuck," He replied, ignoring the burning feeling he had in his own cheeks, and the strange looks the other players were giving him. "And you're shit at football."

The players had laughed off Donghyuck's insult, not knowing that he was actually speaking the truth. A few weeks went by, and Donghyuck gave up on the team, which meant he gave up playing football, because he just couldn't bare playing with a bunch of crap players. However, the time he spent visiting the team, hanging around for a bit before rushing off to class ended up with him becoming their friend. 

He spent his lunch with them, his break with them, and sometimes they would meet up after school, despite the disappointment Donghyuck felt towards them every time they played football. It was such an easy sport, in his opinion, so he didn't understand why they couldn't handle playing it to at least a decent level.

"Hyuckie," Jaemin said, snapping the blonde out of his thoughts and quickly warning him about the pole he was headed right for. "Why don't you just tell Mark to stop now?"

"Nana," Donghyuck whined, rubbing his face in irritation before turning around to glare at the brunette. "I've said—"

"Donghyuck!" Mark yelled, and Donghyuck visibly deflated at his cheery tone. Jaemin snickered as Mark jogged towards them and Donghyuck simply stared at the older, his typical large smile almost making Donghyuck's knees weak (because although he was kind of clueless, and a horrible football player, he was still cute), and his clothes had been changed into something more casual - yet the sweat was still there which meant he hadn't taken a shower yet, and  _ no _ , Donghyuck did not find that disgusting trait hot (maybe). "Did you watch the match?"

"No Mark," Donghyuck rolled his eyes, leaning back on one of his heels and shooting the taller an uninterested look, "I just sat there for two hours and fifteen minutes not watching the match."

"I know you're being sarcastic, so yay!" Mark chuckled, holding a hand to his mouth, and Donghyuck looked away. He looked adorable. "So, Donghyuck…" Mark waited until the younger turned his full attention back to him, "Will you go out with me?"

And with a groan, Donghyuck shook his head, slapping away Mark's hands and then pushed through the crowd. Ever since that day at the sports hall, Mark had asked Donghyuck out every day. At first, Donghyuck was a little surprised, because it was so random, and since no one had ever asked him out before. Donghyuck had obviously said no, claiming that he didn't even know who Mark was, and so rejecting him. But that didn't stop Mark. Instead, he became even more motivated, arriving at Donghyuck's classroom just before the lesson ended, taking him to the lunch hall, eating food with him, bringing him presents, and walking him home. 

It was cute, Donghyuck admitted, but he didn't want to date Mark. His most recent excuse being,

"You're bad at football. I will never date anyone that's bad at football," Donghyuck continued walking down the road, trying not to let the way Mark's footsteps matched his bother him too much, and kept his focus on the road.

Jaemin had stopped walking with them ages ago, but none of them noticed, since his existence was apparently irrelevant for both of them, and their little conversation was more important. After a whole year of chasing Donghyuck around, Mark had had no success. Yet he came back every day, the large smile on his face widening at the sight of Donghyuck, and the younger always questioned how his face didn't break because of it.

"So what will make you date me? Me proving to you that I'm a good player?" Mark questioned, holding a hand to his chin, whilst using the other to brush his hair, which only bounced right back onto his head.

"I will date you," Donghyuck turned around, and quickly pointed a finger to Marks’s chest, a smirk rushing up to his face and he pretended to not feel the way Mark's heartbeat fastened as they made contact. "The day you win a tournament, fair and square, because of your skills, no matchmaking involved."

Mark thought for a while, surprised that Donghyuck was so close to saying yes to him, before nodding enthusiastically. He held his hand out (which was shaking but Donghyuck didn't notice) and Donghyuck shook it, smiling back. 

"Watch out, Lee Donghyuck, I will win a match soon!"


End file.
